Wacky Playground! (transcript)
"Wacky Playground!" is the 2nd episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Episode Information Transcript (The episode starts by taking place up in the sky, and then it goes down to the playground where Maraya and Haley are playing) Haley: Whee! (laughing) Maraya: Whoo-hoo! Both: (laughing) (Then they go slide down on the slide again) Both: Whee! (laughing) (After they go down the slide again, they see a new, wacky playground that is across from the regular playground) Both: Wow! A new, wacky playground! Haley: Let's ask Italy if we can go to the new, wacky playground and try it out. Maraya: Great idea, Haley. Let's go. (They get off the slide to run and ask Italy) Both (unseen): Italy? Italy: Yes, girls? Haley: Can we go and play on the new, wacky playground? Maraya: Pretty, pretty please? Italy (thinking): Well, okay. I don't see why not. Both: Yay! Let's go! (The scene changes to where they get to the new, wacky playground) Haley: Here it is: the new, wacky playground. Italy: Wow, it sure looks wacky. (chuckling) Haley (unseen): Yeah, it is. It has two rope swings. Maraya (unseen): And a lift for seeing the view up high. Haley: And most importantly, they have the wackiest thing of all. Both: The Twisty Tunnel! Italy: Wow, that's got to be wacky. Maraya: It is. Haley: Come on, Italy. Try it. Italy: Okay. I suppose I'll try it. Haley: Alright, well, come get in, Italy. Italy: Okay. (He gets in the Twisty Tunnel) Italy (unseen): Push the lever, Haley! (Haley pushes the lever) Italy (unseen): Whoa! (After he tries the Twisty Tunnel, Haley opens the door and gets him out) Italy: Whoa, I guess that's why they call it the Twisty Tunnel, because it makes you dizzy. Maraya: And twisty! (laughing) Italy (getting up): Okay, girls. Let's try something else. Both (unseen): Okay! Italy (thinking): How about if you can try...the two rope swings? Both: Okay, Italy. (Maraya tries to follow Haley to the rope swings, but gets caught by Italy) Italy: Maraya, wait! (Maraya stops walking when Italy tells her to) Italy: You need to have your helmet on first before you can try out the rope swing. (He puts the helmet on Maraya) Italy: There you go. Now you can play on the rope swings with your sister. (She runs to where the rope swing was at) Haley: Hey, Maraya. Are you ready? Maraya: Almost, Haley. I just need to tie some of the rope around my waist. (to Italy) Italy, can you help me? Italy: Sure. (He ties some of the rope around her waist) Italy: There you go. Now, go play with your sister. Maraya: Okay, Italy. (the rope pulls her up) Whoa! (After the rope swing pulls her up to where Haley was, she asks Maraya again if she was ready) Haley: Okay, Maraya. Are you ready? Maraya: I sure am. How about you, Haley? Haley: I'm ready if you're ready. Now, let's swing! (They start swinging) Both: Whee! (laughing) (When Italy sees them swinging, he gets surprised) Italy: Whoa, those girls know how to make a braid with those ropes. Maraya: Whoo! Haley: Whoo-hoo! Both: Yeah! Italy: Come on, girls. It's time to try something else. Both: Okay! (They both take off their helmets and then untie themselves from the rope swings so they can try something else with Italy) Italy: Girls, how about if we can try the lift that lets you see the view high? Both: Okay! Italy: Then let's go! (The girls run to the lift and after Italy gets in, he pushes the lever so they can go up) Italy: Wow, see that view, girls? Both: Yeah! Italy: Isn't it nice? Both: Uh huh! (After they look at the view, Italy tells the girls that they should go down) Italy: I think we've looked at the view enough. Come on, girls. Let's get down. Both: Okay! (When Italy pushes the lever, the lift didn't do anything) Italy: Uh oh, the lift didn't go down. This lever must be broken. (While Italy tries to make it go down, Maraya looks down) Italy: Maraya, don't look down! (Maraya looks down) Maraya: Aaah! Italy, I want to go down! Italy: Don't worry, Maraya. We'll get down. (After Italy reassures Maraya, he goes back to try to make the lift go down again) Italy: Come on, thing. Go down! Haley: Italy, I don't think it's going to work. Italy: Hmmm, I think you're right, Haley. I think we're going to be stuck forever. Maraya: Forever? Oh, no! But, Italy, I want to get down. Italy: Not to worry, Maraya. I'll get ourselves down in no time as soon as I think of a way to get ourselves down. (Italy turns around to think of a way to get themselves down) Italy (to himself): Now, I know that this lever's not working. (He looks around and sees another lever down there) Italy: There's another lever down there, but nobody's here to push that lever and get us down. (He thinks even more) Italy: Perhaps, I can call the fire department to come here and get us down. Maraya: Yeah, Italy. Call the fire department. Italy: Maraya, can't you see I'm busy? Maraya: Sorry, Italy. (He looks and looks for someone until he gasps and points at the person) Italy (gasps): Look, there's someone coming by! Maybe she can help us. (He starts to yell out for help) Italy (unseen): Excuse me! (The woman looks up, shocked) Italy: Madame, can you help us get down, please? Woman #1: Why, sure. (She pushes the lever that made them get down) Italy: Why, thank you so much, madame. I really appreciate it. Woman #1: You're welcome. (After the woman walks away, Italy tells the girls something about the wacky playground) Italy: Now that we are finally down, girls, I have something to tell you about the new, wacky playground. Maraya: Oooh, what is it? Haley: Are you going to say that you love the new, wacky playground? Italy: Well, actually, I don't like the new, wacky playground. Both: What?! Maraya: Why not, Italy? Italy: Well, it is wacky, but maybe a little too wacky for me. You see, girls? Newer doesn't always mean it's better. Both: Oh. Italy: So, girls, how about if we can play on the other playground? Both: Okay. (The scene changes to where they are back at the other playground) Maraya: Wow, I think you're right, Italy. Newer doesn't always mean it's better. In fact, it means that things can go wrong sometimes. (She goes down the slide) Maraya: Whee! Haley: Yeah, I got to agree with Maraya, Italy. Something went wrong with the new, wacky playground, but there's always nothing wrong with this one. (to Maraya) Come on, Maraya. Let's go down the slide again. Maraya: Okay, Haley. (laughing) (They keep going down the slide and saying "Whee!" until the scene goes up in the sky and fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Haley *Italy *Woman #1 Trivia *The character Woman #1 did not speak very much in this episode. Category:Transcripts Category:List of Episodes Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1) Category:Episodes